Beverage containers such as soft drink cans or bottles are often carried along with a golfer on the course, and beverage holders have heretofore been devised for the convenience of the golfer.
Typically, a bracket is clamped or screwed to the handle of a golf cart, which bracket in turn supports a receptacle configured to received a beverage can or bottle.
Such holders are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,842, issued on May 5, 1964 for a "Carrier Attachment for Golf Bag Carts"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,399, issued on Jul. 4, 1989 for a "Golf Bag Cart Beverage Holder"; U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,263, issued on Jun. 14, 1994 for a "Golf Cart Beverage Support"; and, U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,683, issued on Aug. 30, 1966 for a "Carrier Attachment for Open-Top Containers".
Such arrangement is convenient, but has the disadvantage of interfering with the operation of collapsible golf carts, in which the handle folds down and the wheels are swung in by rods pulled by the handle. Another disadvantage of this design is that the beverage container is not conveniently accessible when disposed beneath the handle, or is in the way when suspended to the side of the handle.
The high location also accentuates the jostling motion imparted by the cart as it is pulled along.
Gimballed or pivoted receptacles have heretofore been used as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,204, issued on Oct. 8, 1974 for a "Gimbally Mounted Receptacle" and U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,257, issued on Mar. 2, 1993 for a "Beverage Container Holder" but when used with a golf cart, the receptacle is suspended beneath the handle to allow self leveling movement. Again this interferes with collapse of the cart, requiring removal of the holder prior to fold-up of the cart.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide an improved golf cart beverage holder mounting which is more convenient in use and also in fold-up and storage of the golf cart.